Beyond the Door
by DaughterOfAthena1001
Summary: A short story based on Tauriel's character if she wasn't an elf. Aiming to focus on effects of global warming as well. This is my first story so... ENJOY :)


**A/N: Hey, if you are reading this, thanks so much! This is my first story so it might not be that good. Please review and comment if you have any ideas or want me to write another story similar to this! It's kind of how I imagine Tauriel as a human. Enjoy :)**

Tauriel trudged down the sombre hallway towards the bleak world outdoors. With the pollution getting more toxic each day, trips outside were becoming scarce and closely monitored. Grudgingly selecting an axe from the wall, she grabbed her oxygen pouch and set off towards the forest. A harsh, biting wind flew past her face as she pulled her scarf up higher over her face. Already, she could hear the resounding clangs of steel against wood as one by one, the trees were chopped down. Upon reaching her designated area, Tauriel took a deep breath, drew back her arm and landed a sickening blow to the side of a tall oak, causing her heart to wince in pain. Tauriel hated cutting down what was left of the environment but it was the only job that meant going outdoors so she has signed up anyway. As she pulled back for the next stroke, Tauriel noticed that the small groove she had made was stretching up, widening into a door-like frame.

Burning with curiosity, Tauriel cautiously poked one finger into the misty gap. Nothing. Tentatively, she stepped fully into the trunk. With a squelch, the wood sealed itself behind her as Tauriel was shoved forward by invisible arms into what looked like her world… from the other side of the tree! She turned around, puzzled as to what had happened. Had she just walked through a tree? The bleak grey landscape replicated what Tauriel had seen and left behind not two minutes ago. Amidst her confusion, Tauriel failed to notice the few blades of grass that were becoming tinged a pale green. In fact, Tauriel remained oblivious to the patches of mottled brown and green being painted by her feet until the leaves above she had been staring at glumly turned soft, warm shades of red, orange and yellow. Inquisitively taking small steps around, Tauriel noticed that the monotonous grey was slowly being painted over in gentle watercolours that gradually sharpened and became a part of reality. Trees grew out of the ground, flowers sprouted and wildlife scuttled out from under various bushes. Breathing deeply, pure, clean air rushed into Tauriel's lungs, instantly clearing her mind and replenishing her energy. Leaving her axe leaning against the tree that held the portal, Tauriel sprinted into the woods, laughing and leaping in ecstasy. She new that she needed to show this to the mayor from her town. This portal she had found could be the start of something new… something great.

Stepping back through the tree trunk and out from the other side, Tauriel saw the vivid colours fade back to grey. Not the slightest bit deterred, she set off at a jog back towards the tunnels. By the time she made it to the town square, Tauriel was bursting with excitement. Many people turned her way in annoyance as her loud thumping footsteps reverberated around the corridors.

'Peace!' she called out,'I have found a place of peace. A place of natural beauty…'

Tauriel continued on, vividly describing the wondrous things she had seen. When at last, she had finished, an eerie silence floated down over the hall, seemingly stretching out for eternity. Finally, the silence was shattered by a voice shouting from the back of the crowd that had gathered by Tauriel.

'Why should we believe you? What proof do you have?'.

The crowd, provoked by the comment immediately started throwing objects and insults at her. Startled and afraid, Tauriel recoiled away from the mob and started sprinting back down the hallway. Gasping for breath, she leant against the marked oak tree.

Slowly, Tauriel gently swept her hand across the groove and watched as the dent stretched out once again. Leaning against the portal and falling through, Tauriel opened her eyes and watched as the colours danced into the world. The door had now become her escape and she realised she wasn't ready to give it up. Tears streamed down her face as in her mind, she replayed the scene. 'Didn't they understand?' she thought to herself, 'nature is right at their door and they are to arrogant to even believe.' A tiny black nose peeked out from behind a mulberry bush and a hedgehog scuffled out, scampering in a cute little manner. Tauriel watched the hedgehog make it's way across the clearing and over a simple stone bridge. Something clicked in Tauriel's mind as she realised that the door was much more than just what she had already discovered. The portal was not only a change and escape, but also a bridge. A bridge between two entirely different worlds.

Hurrying back out to her world, Tauriel called out to the other axe-workers nearby. Giving them a quick briefing if her discovery, she pushed them through the tree before they could argue. On the other side, the workers came up with a puzzled face. Spoke quickly amongst themselves and nodded, as if coming to an agreement. Tauriel hoped for the best but was unsure what was going to happen. Suddenly, the axes were raised and swung down across the clearing and wood splinters flew everywhere. Tauriel wasn't sure whether to cry or yell. She chose to yell as she shouted and screamed at the axes to be put down. Clearly confused by her anger, the mean and women shrugged dismissively and complied as they were pushed back out the tree.

Once the last of them were out, Tauriel slid down against a willow. Tears clouded her vision and a salty puddle gathered at her feet. 'Why? Why couldn't they see the beauty, the wonders of nature?'. A small bunny hopped into the clearing towards Tauriel. The bunny approached, dropped a small brown package at her feet and then bounded away into the trees. Inquisitively, Tauriel unbound the strings around the package and a chip of wood with _Remember who you are, Tauriel_ engraved on it fell into Tauriel's hands. 'Who was she?' she thought.

Tauriel knew who she was. Tauriel meant _daughter of the forest_ in a language she had once been taught. A language now long lost. This was who Tauriel was. The daughter of nature, the daughter of the forest. And this was now her home.


End file.
